The present invention relates to snow blowers and in particular to snow blowers adapted to be arranged with a plow as an attachment to a road service vehicle.
In general, snow blowers of the aforementioned type comprise a centrifugal fan formed by a cylindrically sectioned marginal wall in which a plurality of curved shovel-like blades are mounted to rotate on a central shaft. In practical operation of such rotary blowers, it has been found that blades are subject to considerable wear. This problem applies particularly to such snow blowers which are arranged laterally or to the side of a plow which is adapted to collect and feed the snow to the fan. Foreign bodies such as stones, wood and road trash are often caught by the plow and fed to the blades resulting in serious damage to the blades. It has been observed that such damage occurs mainly to the radial external zones of the frontal cutting edges of the blades.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved snow blower in which the defect and disadvantages of the prior art devices is overcome.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a snow blower in which the wear of the shovel-like blades is greatly reduced and thus to provide a snow blower having a longer operating life.
It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a snow blower in which foreign bodies are prevented from entering into the interior of the centrifugal fan.
The foregoing objects together with other objects and advantages will be obvious, from the following disclosure of the present invention.